1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, and more particularly to an improved golf bag device for holding golf clubs.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional golf bag 1 is provided with a simple partition 3 and formed plurality of sections 4 for putting the golf clubs 2 in place (as shown in FIG. 1). However, the golf clubs 2 are not fixed in place when the golf bag 1 is carried that causes said golf clubs 2 to slide and swing easily. As a result of the sliding and swinging the rod bodies of golf clubs 2 are hitting to each other. Besides, the golf clubs 2 are intersecting in the golf bag 1 which affects the desired appearance of the golfer.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved golf bag device for fixing golf stick. The main feature of the present invention is provided with a plurality of vertical fixed troughs of soft cushion which are arranged in order at a proper distance. The back edge of each soft cushion takes the advantage of a plurality of adhesive tapes corresponding to the bag opening, obliquity partition, and horizontal partition.
Therefore, the present invention enables the golf stick to be convenient to insert and fix into the fixed trough of soft cushion or to pull out quickly from the fixed trough, and further provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance with respect to the arranging in order of the golf sticks in place and preventing the golf sticks from intersection, scrapes or contacts.
The foregoing objective, features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.